Radich Nikoladze
Radich Nikoladze is the kingpin of the Dvali crime family that operates in the Czech Republic in the late . His office is in the backstage of the Dvali Theater in Prague. Biography Nikoladze has reigned as the leader of the Dvali crime family in Prague since at least .Family Values In , Nikoladze is involved in a power struggle with his second-in-command, Otar Botkoveli. Nikoladze relies on his spies, Louis Gallois and Konstantine Zoidze, to fend off Otar. Unfortunately for Nikoladze, Zoidze dies in the Růžička Station bombing. Nikoladze has a mechanical leg, which is a well-kept secret. According to Gallois, only four people know this fact (with Adam Jensen becoming the fifth, if he learns of it from Gallois or Václav Koller). Nikoladze gets his Neuropozyne from Gallois and has Koller maintain his mechanical leg. Otar is aware that Koller is involved with Nikoladze, but he does not know why. Therefore, Otar sends his men to intimidate Koller by trashing Koller's bookstore,RE: Koller (email in Otar Botkoveli's computer) the Time Machine. When Nikoladze learns of this, he forces Otar to call back his men, informing Otar that Koller is merely "business."Leave Koller alone (email in Otar Botkoveli's computer) If Jensen helps Otar by eliminating Gallois and forging an alliance between Otar and Máša Kadlek, then Nikoladze will be replaced by Otar Botkoveli as the Dvali leader. If Otar becomes the Dvali leader, he will comment that Nikoladze was killed in an "unfortunate accident." At some point, Nikoladze makes a deal with Viktor Marchenko to smuggle the Orchid and the bombs into the Apex Centre in London. Jensen learns about this deal by either breaking into Nikoladze's office or directly from Otar (if Otar has become the leader of the Dvali), and immediately alerts Task Force 29 to head to London.M14: Hunting Down the Final Clues After Marchenko's men attack the Apex Center, the Dvali crime family comes under intense scrutiny for their role in the London attack. If Nikoladze has remained as the leader of the Dvali's Prague chapter, Picus Worldwide News will report that Nikoladze has gone off the grid, and that it is unlikely he will ever be found.Deus Ex: Mankind Divided endings Mission appearances * M14: Hunting Down the Final Clues (if Nikoladze is still the leader of the Dvali) ** If Otar is still alive, Otar is seen questioning Nikoladze's decision in making the deal with Viktor Marchenko. ** If Otar is dead, Nikoladze will instead be seen negotiating with Marchenko over the price of smuggling the Orchid and the bombs into the Apex Centre. Nikoladze tries to triple the price but eventually gives up and goes back to the original agreed upon amount. Notes * Nikoladze can be encountered in his office during the player's second visit to Prague, though there are no indication of any sort to inform them about this. If he is taken down during this period, then he will presumably be killed off-screen by Otar, and his dossier on the investigation board in TF29's headquarters will be marked as deceased. * Ironically, Nikoladze will use the slur "clank" when negotiating with Marchenko, despite the fact that Nikoladze is also augmented. * He's deceptively dangerous. Like Tarvos guards, he has incredible aim, fires very rapidly, but one-ups them when it comes to annoying mobility tricks, awareness, and combat rolls. Unlike Tarvos guards, Radich is completely fearless, and his presence prompts unique dialogue and reactions from other Dvali. He sometimes throws frag grenades, and goes out of his way to revive anyone you knock out, often in between uncanny dodge rolls, while admonishing his bodyguards and escorts. * It's recommended to murder him with a takedown, but even with cloak and silent running, he'll usually pick up that you're in the room, and his escorts are positioned so that simply getting in there and mashing takedown kills them, but spares him. * He has far more combat dialogue and one-liners than actual lines. See also * Radich Nikoladze's computer * Family Values: an essay by Radich addressed to the members of the Dvali Gallery Radich Nikoladze render.jpg|Render of Nikoladze's face Radich Nikoladze DXMD full body.png|Full body cutout DXMD_2016_12_28_04_39_20_550.jpg|A non-lethal takedown is always the most silent takedown. References ru:Радич Николадзе Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided characters Category:Dvali characters Category:Mechanically augmented characters